


wanna feel you from the inside

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Teasing, future fish! au, handcuffs and all, i'm sorry mother for i have sinned, i'm-- goodbye., sourin, sourinweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I s-said..” He began, chewing on his lower lip for a second before continuing, “I said, fucking fuck me, you little shit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanna feel you from the inside

“Rin…”

The said male jerked, bones taut-- tense but still quivering; _trembling_ against Sousuke’s ministrations. Such a sight, Rin was right now. Sousuke wanted to take a picture, or perhaps a video but he quite didn’t want to take his eyes off Rin’s lean figure. There was just something so appealing with the redhead there, on all fours, hands bound by handcuffs on the head of the bed and legs spread as wide as they could. Fucking hell, indeed.

“S-Sou?” Rin breathed out and Sousuke smirked before ghosting his fingers against the pale flushed skin. The redhead trembled all the more as Sousuke finally dug his fingers on the other’s hips, nails dragging up to the back where two dimples begged to be kissed then continuing down to the ass that Sousuke _owned_.

Sliding further up the bed, large fingers pried Rin’s ass wider, a thumb dipping against slicked entrance and Sousuke _felt_ more than heard the other’s sharp intake of breath, followed by a moan. Music to the ears but he wanted more; make Rin scream, whine, _writhe_ in pleasure that only he could give.

“Those handcuffs really come in handy, don’t they?” Sousuke voiced out conversationally as he slipped his thumb out of Rin’s hole, replacing the digit with his forefinger and _thrusting_ hard that Rin’s back arched beautifully, a loud sound between a hiss and a moan slipping out from swollen red lips. “Bet you’ve thought of this when you got those, eh, Rin?” Voice teasing, the larger man thrusted his finger in and out slowly but harshly, just how Rin _liked_ it.

Rin took in breaths of air, gulping as desire spiked in his veins intensely. “S-Sou…” He stuttered. “Please… please…” A whimper followed the repeated word, Sousuke taking a hold of Rin’s hard cock, dripping with pre-cum.

“Please what?” The hand holding Rin’s cock squeezed and Rin tugged on his restraints, almost trashing wildly but Sousuke was holding him in place tightly, disabling him from moving freely. “Do you want me to suck you?” Sousuke continued, starting to pump Rin’s member slowly, thumb passing along the tip a few times. “Or do you want me to eat you out?” Following those words was a hard thrust against the redhead’s prostate, fingers moving quickly unlike the pace earlier. “Or do you want me to fuck you?”

The redhead sobbed, nodding as red eyes stared at his bound wrists before clenching tightly, a drawn out moan escaping past his lips.

Sousuke smirked as he withdrew his hands away from Rin’s body, hearing a noise of protest immediately after retracting his fingers out of the male’s quivering hole. “What was that?” Teal eyes drank the sight of the redhead’s body; sweaty, aroused, _begging_ for Sousuke to fuck him. He pumped his own cock, biting his lower lip as a light shiver run down his spine. Fuck. “I didn’t hear you, Rin.” He let out, voice laced with intense desire. He was honestly just enjoying teasing the smaller male, nothing more but also, hearing Rin beg for Sousuke to fuck him was always a sure fire to arouse him more, make his cock twitch and want to pound Rin until the redhead couldn’t even stand the next day.

Clenching and unclenching his fingers, Rin turned his head and looked at Sousuke with squinting watery eyes and trembling lips. “I s-said..” He began, chewing on his lower lip for a second before continuing, “I said, fucking _fuck me_ , you little shit.”

_Ah, that’s more like it,_ Sousuke thought, a smirk forming on his face as he covered Rin’s body with his, lining his hard cock with Rin’s tight hole. “What a rude police you are.” He chuckled, taunting the redhead more as he rubbed the tip of his member on Rin’s ass because why the hell not?

A hand took a hold of Rin’s cock once more, pumping slowly as Sousuke continued to push just a little inside Rin before pulling, leaving the redhead empty and wanting for more.

Honestly, Sousuke should really just _fuck_ Rin because his balls were probably going to explode big time if he didn’t feel that tight heat engulfing his cock soon. However, as he pressed on the tip of Rin’s cock, hearing a litany of moans, he thought, no, not yet. After all, he’d always wanted to come on Rin’s ass cheeks and watch his cum slide down those pale thighs slowly, _sensually_...

**Author's Note:**

> day 03! life is a bitch and then you die. i've been slacking in everything that i have to do and that means, ive been slacking on writing too. ahhhh, almost forgot to write for today. i swear i'm trash. i haVENT WRITTEN SMUT FOR SO LONG. i mean graphic one because i'm really not into graphic fucking-- i'm more into morbid shits and all but aNYWAYS, i hope this doesnt suck as much as i think it truly is ;A; /cries a lil/ so, anyways, imma jet and sleep now. hooooly.
> 
> ps: is it angst day tomorrow. i'm p sure it is bc LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP SCREAMS ANGST okaybye


End file.
